Tales of Three
by Princess Coeurl
Summary: FFIV A collection of loosely-related oneshots about Kain, Cecil, and Rosa, mostly as children. Written for a Word of the Day challenge Light Kain/Cecil/Rose, Fluff/Hurt/Comfort
1. Lofty Aspirations

Word: apex - noun - the highest point; peak

"So what you do want to be when you grow up?" Rosa asked the two of them, hands clasped behind her back as she half-walked, half-skipped between the other two as they headed for the castle. "I want to be an adventurer, and ride a chocobo all over the place rescuing people. And I want to know magic like my mother and swordsmanship like my father and music and dancing and I want to be able to stand under a waterfall for hours and hours like a monk!"

"If you did that last one you'd end up as bald as a monk as well," Kain snorted, reaching out and grabbing at one of Rosa's neatly-braided pigtails.

Rosa deftly twisted away, skirt billowing out as she spun to stick her tongue out at him.

"So what do you want to be, Cecil?" she asked. Kain looked indigent and she smiled mischievously. "You could be an explorer too and we could see the entire world, and when we were done with that we could go to the moons!"

Cecil's face scrunched up in concentration. After a moment he said, "I want to be the King."

"King?" Kain asked incredulously. "Before you said being king would be scary 'cause then you'd have to talk to Baigan every day."

"I don't want to be _king_ ," Cecil stressed, "I want to be _the_ King. Because he's so strong, and he knows everything! He'd still be king, though."

"Well, when _I_ grow up," Kain began, almost before Cecil had finished speaking, "I want to be just like my father." He paused. "Except even better. I'm going to be the best dragoon ever!"

But that doesn't make any sense, Cecil thought, slowing his pace. Why would Kain want to be anyone else? Because if Cecil could be two people, he'd want to be the King _and_ Kain, because Kain could do everything. He could always find something to do, and he could always find a way to do it, if it was something worth doing. Like that time Kain had decided they should ride the chocobos, but the guards wouldn't let them. So Kain had decided that going swimming that day would be better anyway, since chocobos were smelly and it was so hot, and they had seen a sahagin!

Also, Kain didn't have a big scary beard. Cecil didn't want one of those.

Rosa and Kain were saying something, but he couldn't hear what. Yes, Kain was definitely the best, and Cecil hoped that, one day, he could be just like him.

"Cecil!"

Kain was calling him. Cecil had stopped without realizing it, and the other two were already almost at the castle gate. "Hurry up! How are we supposed to be adventuring if we have to wait up for you all the time?"

Cecil ran towards his friends. Yes, he wanted to be just like Kain. Except when Kain was being a jerk, of course.


	2. A Few Steps

Word: Maxixe - n - a ballroom dance of Brazilian origin that resembles the two-step

Kain hated dancing lessons. He would have wagered his father's spear that Baigan ordered them purely for the embarrassment of everyone involved. Why else would these lessons be required _now_ , at just the age when children were no longer intrinsically comfortable with each other and before they'd learned to do something about it? That they were mandatory, and leading up to mandatory balls only added to the agony. Especially when this particular lesson was in stupid dances from Damcyan; as if a nation like Baron would ever need to impress such a ground of weak-willed cowards.

And to top it all off, Cecil and Rosa had paired up again, leaving Kain standing awkwardly by the edge of the group, trying not to attract attention from the dance instructor. He was starting to hate classes they shared with the girls; he was never at a loss for a partner when it was just the two of them.

Kain had almost resigned himself to having to partner up with the dance instructor (something he would never live down) when a pink-haired girl walked over. Though she wouldn't quite look at him, or he her, he recognized her as Lenna, the daughter of one of his father's dragoons. Besides that, he didn't actually know anything about her, except that she was always hanging around the stables whenever he snuck down there with Cecil and Rosa.

Kain sighed, once again thinking of the humiliation he'd suffer if he didn't ask. Life wasn't fair.

"Do you have a partner?"

She shook her head, still looking down instead of at him as they took their place in the line. A quick glance down the row told him Cecil and Rosa were not wasting any time mourning his absence, laughing over something or another. He looked away, scowling.

The dance itself didn't help matters. It was simple enough that Kain soon couldn't use the steps as a distraction, and his attention would wander around the room. His eyes would invariably land on Cecil and Rosa, who were having a fine time. Then he'd turn his attention forcibly back to the dance, stomping and tightening his grip around Lenna's forgotten arm. She'd wince and he'd apologize and the entire process would begin again.

Eventually the dance placed them right behind Cecil and Rosa. Kain was very pointedly not looking at them, but couldn't help it when Cecil leaned in and whispered something in Lenna's ear. Kain's anger flared. What the hell did he think he was doing? Kain was just about to risk hours more dancing lessons as punishment for dropping out of line and pummeling his best friend when Lenna laughed and gracefully switched places with Rosa.

"You looked so miserable," Rosa said quietly, smiling across at him as they twirled. "We decided to stage a rescue."

Kain scowled. "What, so Cecil decided to free the damsel in distress from my bad dancing?"

"I meant both of you." Kain felt his face grow red. He really hadn't meant to imply what he just had.

Rosa laughed again, pulling him into a quick turn. "Don't worry," she laughed, "I won't tell him."

The rest of the lesson passed quickly, more quickly than Kain had thought possible. Cecil, who had been caught up in the stampede out of the room, met them right outside the door. "Really, Kain, what did you do to that girl? She looked like she was afraid she'd be eaten."

Kain turned red again. "All I was doing was dancing." Had they really been that bad?

"Maybe that was enough," Cecil snickered.

Kain smirked. He couldn't help it. "Well, it's really your fault for stealing the only girl who can put up with me."

Any response Cecil would have made was lost as Kain grabbed him and put him in a headlock. Yelling and scuffling ensued, stopping only when Rosa finally made her way out of the classroom.

"We are sorry Kain," Rosa said, looking far more apologetic than the situation demanded. "Three's just a bad number for these sorts of things."

"Mm," Kain nodded. He knew she was right. At least he didn't have to be mad at them anymore.

Cecil smiled. "So let's go do something else."

Kain smiled back. Yes, he thought. There were plenty of things they could do in threes.


	3. Success

Rosa raised her hand, chanted a few lines, and nick on her finger closed as if it had never been. "Now you try."

Cecil shared a glance with Kain (why are we doing this again?), but obediently closed his eyes and extended his hand, muttering the words Rosa had taught them. Focusing on the words was hard with Kain to his left stumbling over them almost as much as he was.

Nothing happened. Rosa didn't seem discouraged, however, cheerfully giving a few tips and instructing them to try again. Closing his eyes, Cecil did so, feeling silly.

This time he felt a warmth gathering in his chest, and his words seemed to catch on something in the air and drag it along with them. He stopped in surprise, looking at Rosa wide-eyed.

"Did you feel something?" she asked excitedly. "You should feel a little resistance but finish the incantation anyway."

Cecil eagerly followed her instructions. The feeling welled up almost immediately this time, but he spoke clearly through words that dragged their way from his throat. He finished the incantation and the sensation fled, leaving him feeling slightly emptied.

He glanced down to his finger, but the small cut still stood in stark contrast to his already pale skin. Cecil frowned. He'd been so sure he'd gotten it that time. Feeling a bit dejected, he looked over to see how Kain was faring.

Kain was staring back at him. He didn't realize why until Kain's eyes flicked down to his own finger. Cecil's eyes followed his gaze.

It took him a moment to realize what he was looking at. Kain's hand was completely free of wounds. He looked up at Kain.

"Well, that was a waste of time," Kain announced, crossing his arms as he turned to leave. "It's not as if either of us have any use for such parlor tricks on the battlefield."

He stalked off, leaving the other two staring after him. Cecil looked down. Rosa was telling him how well he did, to be able to cast the spell on his second try, even if his aim was off. He didn't feel like he'd succeeded, though. He'd have felt better if he'd failed.


	4. Duty and Sacrifice

Word: parsnip - noun - a Eurasian biannual herb of the carrot family with large pinnate leaves and yellow flower  
A/N: I don't remember exactly what these taste like, but I remember not liking them

Kain glared at the plate and made a face. "These things are gross."

"Kain!" Rosa admonished. "You know how proud my mother is of her garden."

How could they not? Kain grumbled to himself. He and Cecil could barely visit Rosa without Lady Farrell speaking of the virtues of gardening. Of course, Kain was fairly sure she did so more to imply the worthlessness of those who didn't. Kain largely ignored her. Future knights had no use for such things, especially future dragoons who would be spending as much time away from the ground as possible.

And if being a gardener meant eating food like this, then all the more reason.

Cecil, meanwhile, had been dutifully making his way through the generous pile of diced vegetables before him. Kain could tell he didn't like them any more than Kain himself did; the only people that focused on chewing and swallowing their food were people trying not to gag. By the look of things, he'd be as green as the food he was trying to dispose of by the time he cleaned the plate.

Rosa was frowning at him across the table. Making a show of ignoring her, Kain stabbed a yellow cube, holding at it at eye level to inspect it. It _seemed_ harmless enough, but he knew it was just a disguise to lure unsuspecting children to put the nasty things in their mouthes.

But he had to. The last time he'd tried to defy Rosa's mother she'd not let Rosa visit the castle for a week, and then Rosa had been mad at him for the week following. It wasn't worth the fight. And besides, there was no way he'd let Cecil be the better gentleman.

The cube mushed as he bit, mealy chunks coating his tongue. The next one he swallowed whole, though it somehow still left the aftertaste of boiled boot.

But when he looked across the table, Rosa was smiling at him. Kain rolled his eyes and shared a pained glance with Cecil.

Oh, the things he'd do for his friends.


	5. Tread Carefully

Word: parlous - adj - full of danger or risk: hazardous  
A/N: Could be either Kain-Rosa-Cecil,Kain-Cecil-Rosa, Kain/Cecil/Rosa or just Rosa-Cecil and Kain being a jerk, whichever floats your boat

Eyes wide, Kain stared at Rosa, who was smiling back at him from across the training yard, then down at the arrow neatly pinning the sole of his boot to the hardened earth.

Rosa strolled over, her bow held loosely in her left hand. Smiling, she reached down and pulled with arrow from the ground with a violent yank.

"I just wanted to let you know that I know what you did," she told a slightly rattled Kain. "And that I won't take so kindly to such actions in the future."

The dragoon-in-training's air of nonchalance was well practiced, if largely an act. He raised his foot slightly to inspect his boot. "An accident, as I've explained. Was it so terrible as to merit ruining a perfectly good boot?"

Rosa's eyes narrowed, though her smile didn't falter one bit. "You can get it repaired easily enough. And we both know it was no accident."

He did know. While he'd deny to having a motive as she implied, he'd have openly admitted to have accidentally landing almost on top of Rosa as she worked on what just so happened to be a love note. And by sheer coincidence it might have flown straight into the waiting hands of an oafish young knight who just so happened to fancy her, and in whom Rosa had expressed quite strong disinterest.

At the very least, it surely wasn't his fault that she hadn't yet written the name of the true target of her affection. It wasn't as if 'Cecil' was a particularly hard name to write, and from what Kain had seen she certainly got enough practice.

Curse those wind currents, so tricky and unpredictable. It was completely understandable if a fledgling dragoon occasionally got caught in an ill-intentioned gust.

Rosa thrust her arrow into its quiver. She turned as if to leave, but then spoke to him over her shoulder.  
"I just wanted to warn you. If this happens again, it means war."

Kain wasn't overly worried as he watched Rosa trot off towards the castle. She might be good with that bow, but she would never actually _shoot_ him.

He headed for the barracks, doing his best to ignore the wheezing sound at every other step. It might be wise to take a _few_ precautions.


	6. Our Little Secret

Word: sub rosa - adverb - in confidence; secretly

"Kain, we shouldn't," Cecil whispered, pale face flushed red. "What will we tell the king? Or the other knights, if they realize?"

Kain moved close. He was flushed and panting too, but spoke clearly through his grin. "Nothing, because they won't. So long as we're careful, this can be our little secret."

Cecil still looked unsure. The bundle he carried chose that moment butt him playfully in the chest and he couldn't help but laugh.

The dragoon trainee rolled his eyes. "So we're keeping him?"

"I guess. Rosa's birthday's only a few days away, so..."

Kain reached over to pet the baby chocobo. They'd found it wandering motherless outside the castle wall. Of course Cecil couldn't abandon it, not that he'd said at much, but Kain had known. So he'd given his friend the excuse of Rosa's birthday. And, after a little more convincing and chasing the little fuzz-ball around the castle's full perimeter, he was left with a very happy Cecil and a miniature bird.

Still, he hadn't seen Cecil like smile this since he'd joined the dark knights, and Rosa had always wanted a chocobo. It was worth a few days of cleaning chocobo droppings out of his room.


	7. Ghosts

Word: coeval - adj - of the same or equal age, antiquity, or duration

A/N: It's never really clear in the game how Lunarians age.

Barun would have missed the man had he not been expecting him. The setting sun turned the figure's white hair ten shades of red and gold, blending his form in with his surroundings and accepting him unquestioning as a part of the graveyard.

The grave keeper took his time heading toward the still figure, bending to pull up a weed or clear a clump of mud from a worn headstone. That how most of them were here, as they had been in his father's time, and his father's before that. Had the state not such a patriotic nature this area would most likely be a forest by now, despite it being the resting place of the kings and queens of old. He himself had been named after some ancient forgotten kingdom that had once stood on this very spot. Still, history was quick in fading, most of the memories lost with the names on the headstones.

The man didn't acknowledge Barun presence as he moved to stand beside him, but he didn't mind. In truth, the man was a stranger; Barun didn't know his name, nor had he ever shared his own. And yet he felt like he knew him. After all, the man had been his one constant appointment for over thirty years of tending the dead.

He still look about fifty, Barun noted, as he had for the entire time he'd known him. It wasn't something Barun thought about, much; he worked a graveyard, and as such didn't question what little company he was allowed.

"She was always fond of jewelry," the man said unannounced, as if he were merely continuing aloud some conversation they'd been having. "Never once did I get her just what she wanted, but she would always smile as if it were the kindest thing anyone could do for her."

Barun waited. It had been like this every year since he'd begun approaching the man. He had never asked a single question. After all, he wasn't the one the man wanted to talk to.

The man chuckled, continuing after a moment's pause. "He was even worse than I at choosing gifts for her. Though the two of us generally did well by each other."

"The one thing I'm truly grateful for now is that we solved the things between us. So that he could be buried here, with his family, and with her."

The man said no more, nodding at Barun as he wrapped his cloak around him and strode down the path toward the graveyard's gate. Barun watched him, unable to stop himself from once again thinking how, with his pale, hard features, the man could be one of the graveyard's crumbling memorials given life for this single day every year.

Stories of him had been in Barun family for generations. His grandfather had believed him a failed knight, while his father had thought him a ghost who had died far away, but meant for the single empty lot in the graveyard that just so happened to lie between the two the man came to see each year without fail.

Despite being surrounded each day by the dead, Barun wasn't sure he would agree with such supernatural solutions. To him, their visitor was just what he appeared: a man who missed his family.


End file.
